


time

by Annas307



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, My friend described this as an emotional rollercoaster in less than 1000 words so, custom Shepard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annas307/pseuds/Annas307
Summary: the aftermath of the battle of the citadel. It took too long.





	time

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I refuse to believe that shep wasn’t injured at all after the battle of the citadel. A small canon divergent fic for that.

It took them too long to find her. After Liara and Garrus were pulled from what was left of the citadel tower, and Liara realized that the commander wasn’t with them Garrus had to hold her back from running to find her. Convincing her to let those who could actually walk to search for Shepard. It took them too long. Liara felt as though, for the first time, she would lose her patience, until someone shouted that they’d found her, and the asari collapsed with relief, Anderson catching her by her arms and helping her sit on the ground. Distantly, she could hear the man talking to her, his own voice wavering as he kept himself from crying, but all her attention was on Rose. They carried her out, calling for an ambulance cruiser ASAP. She was breathing, and barely conscious. Liara watched as she tilted her head to the side, lavender eyes making contact with Liaras blue, and she smiled before losing consciousness.

* * *

Liara wasn’t sure how long they’d been operating for. It felt like years had gone by. The asari had been lucky, her injuries weren’t as bad as Garrus’ or Rose’s. A few broken bones were nothing compared to the amount of fractures that littered Garrus’ carapace and crest, or all the internal bleeding and the likely concussion Rose had sustained. Liara sat on the bench in the waiting room, staring at the clock on the wall but not actually reading it, spacing out. She was partially aware of Ashley sitting beside her, leg bouncing as she prayed silently. How long had it been since Shepard had been rushed to the ER? How long had it taken for liaras injuries to be set and repaired? How long had she been waiting? Her attention was snapped away from her thoughts when the doors slid open with a soft ‘woosh’ and a doctor stepped out. The salarian looked around before his eyes landed on the heavily armoured group huddled in the corner. “I take it you are all companions of the commander?” He asked, and Ashley was the first to respond. “Yes! Is she alright?!” She sounded exhausted. All of them were. “She’ll pull through, she’s going to live...” the doctor continued to speak but Liara didn’t hear him, bursting into tears of relief and joy when she heard those words. Rose was going to live.

* * *

It was almost 3 months before Shepard was released and allowed to return to her apartment on the Citadel, provided someone stayed with her at all times. No one volunteered, Liara didn’t even have to say anything, everyone knew she would be the one to do it. She hadn’t left Rose’s side since she’d woken up, and had been there during her physical rehab. It had been 2 weeks since the commander had left the hospital, and Liara was laying in bed with her. The artificial sunlight peeking in through the slatted curtains, illuminating the room just enough for Liara to see. She gazed at Rose as the human slept, her face pressed against the pillow, black hair splayed around her and her dark skin littered with fresh scars that mingled with old ones. The asari couldn’t help herself as she reached out, gently tucking some hair behind Rose’s ear before leaning in and kissing her. She received a tired grumble in return and she pulled back, laughing softly as rose slowly woke up, gazing at her from under thick lashes. She hummed, “gmorning beautiful...five more minutes?” She asked, voice thick from sleep. Liara simply smiled and wrapped an arm around Rose’s waist, pulling her closer. “Of course”. It felt like they had all the time in the world.

 


End file.
